heralds_of_chaosfandomcom-20200215-history
Factions
Factions Overview Heralds of Chaos has three factions constantly at war with one another. They are: *Avalon *Flameborn *Hellspawn Avalon "The kingdom of Avalon did not claim power easily. We slew tyrants, routed coups and united all mankind under a banner of honor and justice. After decades of treachery and war, we enjoyed the first years of hard won peace ... but we never let our swords grow dull. As the cataclysm turns plains to mountains and all of Hell's minions roar from the rifts, our finest scholars can only grasp blindly. A cruel joke of the gods? A storm in the heavens? To Avalon's warriors, the reason matters little. We are ready." To side with Avalon is to side with the Kingdom. Your units primarily consist of humans and your spells heal and boost card's stats. Avalon Manga 'Characteristics and Special abilities' *Healing *Armor # (this unit takes # less damage when hit with an attack) *Buffs (+damage, +accuracy, + speed), some last for one round, some last until the end of the battle and some last until the unit is killed. *Veteran # (When this unit wins a battle, it gains +# accuracy, damage, speed, and max health then it heals for #. These bonuses last for the rest of this game.) *Defender # (when in battle in a region which you have captured this unit gains +# attack and accuracy) *Protection abilities - one unit can take damage for or in some way protect an allied unit. Flameborn "The Flameborn fear not pain, nor death. We fear only a life without glory. This fear is fleeting. As worlds crash together and new realms come within the reach of conquest, our glory is assured. The storied battles of our elders will be but the scuffles of children compared to this. Our grand domination will rewrite our histories, make legends obsolete. We harbor no hatred for our foes. We shall honor the brave; we shall have mercy on the weak. But all who refuse to surrender will be crushed. My wings will stop beating only when nothing is left to conquer. On that day, I will die with a smile, not a moment sooner." To side with Flameborn is to side with the Dragons. Your units primarily consist of dragons and reptile-like creatures or humanoids, while many Flameborn spells focus on targeting multiple opponents, which is particularly effective against a large number of weak units. Many Dragon units are fast, strong, and relatively frail, packing mediocre HP and low accuracy. Dragons typically benefit from fast, aggressive tactics, rushing the opponent's home portal, and waylaying groups of enemies with small, fast units. Flameborn Manga 'Characteristics and Special abilities' *Flight 2 (this unit moves 2 spaces per movement) *Solitary # (When this unit is in battle without any allies, it gets +# accuracy, speed, and damage. When this unit enters a battle alone, it heals # health.) *Defender # (when in battle in a region which you have captured this unit gains +# attack and accuracy) *AoE damage - critical to their ability to fight many smaller enemies at once, the big dragons have abilities that deal damage to many or all enemies simultaneously. *Fear # (in battle, enemy units that don't have fear themselves with less health than this unit get a -# penalty to their accuracy and damage) Hellspawn "Since the time immemorial, the forces of hell have been warring with those who consider themselves moral and pure. Where some fight for their survival, we fight to bring chaos and hate. We've fed on countless crumbling empires and souls of their fallen. Violent cataclysms are merging the worlds, and it couldn't have come at a more opportune moment. Our forces are vast, and our warriors care not for honor in battle. With the darkest of hearts, we will spread fear and death at any cost. For the first time, the fires of hell will burn beyond our old confines. The eternal subjugation of all who oppose us is at hand." To side with Hellspawn is to side with the Demons. Your units primarily consist of unholy and demonic abominations of the underworld, many of whom are slow, bulky, and very powerful. Many of their special abilities focus on debilitating foes, making them more susceptible to their hellish strengths... Hellspawn Manga 'Characteristics and Special abilities' *Damage Aura # (when an enemy deals damage to this unit with a basic attack, that enemy takes # damage) *Fear # (in battle, enemy units that don't have fear themselves with less health than this unit get a -# penalty to their accuracy and damage) *Defender # (when in battle in a region which you have captured this unit gains +# attack and accuracy) *Flight 2 *Drain Health (deal damage to an enemy and heal itself for an equal or lower amount) *Debuffs (-attack, -accuracy, other sorts of debuffs)